


Welcome To The Wonderful World of Sburb

by 425496HeirOfRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/425496HeirOfRain/pseuds/425496HeirOfRain
Summary: Alot of people still have questions about Sburb despite the Glitch FAQ so have an actual guide. Enjoy!





	Welcome To The Wonderful World of Sburb

# Welcome To The Wonderful World of Sburb

 

So you decide to give Sburb a whirl. Of course you probably didn't know you would help bring about the extinction of life on earth, that you would inderectly murder your entire family, and that you would be transported to another universe. It's to late for me to warn you now. So the best I can do is give you a guide. No, not an FAQ but an actual guide. Awakening to Aspeting and everything in between I will be walking you through the parts of the game I can, some common unexpcted scenarios, all **50** classes and aspects, and of course, how NOT to die. Enjoy! 

 


End file.
